


Everything I've Always Wanted

by captainamergirl



Category: Beverly Hills 90210 (1990)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, My endgame, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Donna/Noah & Gina/Matt drabbles and one shots. The fab four?I think so!





	1. Spontaneous

**Spontaneous**  
  
“I think we made a mistake letting those two nymphos move in here,” Donna groused as she threw a pillow over her face. The downy barrier offered no relief from the sound of a headboard slamming repeatedly against the wall. “Ugh. Do they ever quit it?”  
  
Noah plucked the pillow off her head. He smirked at her. “I gotta say, I didn’t know Matt had it in him. I guess Gina has helped him ‘rise’ to the challenge.”  
  
Donna pressed her hands over her ears as loud moaning could be heard now. Gina screamed, _“Matt! Ohmigod, unnhhh, Matt!”_  
  
Donna pulled a face and rolled over, smacking the wall with a closed fist. “Would you two quiet it down in there?” She shrieked. “It’s four o’clock in the morning and some of us actually have to work today!”  
  
The sound of rabid lovemaking did not decrease. In fact, it only seemed to get louder in decibel. Noah laughed. “Ohmigod. They must be on something. How can anyone keep it going for that long? Will either of them ever walk again?”  
  
Donna rolled her eyes. “How can you find this funny? We haven’t had a wink of sleep all week thanks to those two sex fiends.”  
  
“I don’t know. I figure they’re a brand new couple. They need to get to know each other better. And yes, I mean that in the biblical sense. Don’t you remember when we used to be just like them?” He sighed wistfully. “Oh man, those were the days.”  
  
Donna pulled herself to a sitting position, resting her elbows on her slender kneecaps. “We still do it, Noah. A lot.”  
  
“I know, but -”  
__  
“But?”  
  
“But I miss the animalistic, throw you up a wall, and devour you sex of the early days. I miss the wild positions and inappropriate places we used to do it in. Now we’re pretty much missionary style two times a week.”  
  
Donna pulled a face. “Are you trying to say we’re boring in bed?”  
  
“No, of course not. We’re just not spontaneous anymore. Sometimes it seems like you view sex as a chore.”  
  
“You take that back, Noah Hunter!”  
  
“Fine. I'm sorry. I take it back.”  
  
“No, it's too late. It’s already out there,” Donna grumbled. Her expression softened. “But fine, you want spontaneous? You want sexy? Well, get ready, Mister, because I am about to rock your whole world!” She started to pull off her tank top but the gasps and moans from her sister’s room intensified. It was much too much.  
  
“Okay, but not here. Hearing Gina and Matt going at it like rabbits really isn’t a turn-on for me,” she said. She grabbed Noah’s large hand in her much smaller one. “Race you to your car?”  
  
Noah’s eyes went wide. “You mean it?”  
  
“Heck - I mean, _hell yeah!”_ Donna said. She vaulted off of the bed and ran for the door. She looked back at Noah. “Are you coming?”  
  
“I’m already halfway there, baby,” Noah laughed as he followed her down the hall. They threw open the door to the beach house and stumbled out as they kissed and groped each other. They’d never make it as far as the car now.  
  
“Adirondack?” Donna asked, gesturing to the big chair on the deck.  
  
Noah did not answer; instead, he just pulled her onto his lap.  
  
Donna grinned as he feasted on the column of her throat. _Noah’s right - spontaneity for the win,_ she thought as she slid down her pajama bottoms.


	2. Blaze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **This particular one shot is dedicated to the firefighters who fought so valiantly to put out the forest fires in California, in the fall of last year**

** Blaze **

"It seems like ... The entire state is burning to the ground," Donna mused as she watched the newscast that featured 24-hour coverage of the roaring wildfires consuming California whole. All of that devastation, all of the land lost, and worse, all of the lives snuffed out... Well, the thought made her eyes tear up.

She cupped her hugely pregnant belly. "It's okay, baby, it's okay. We'll be alright. Your mom and dad will make sure of that."

Noah moved into the living room. Donna turned to look at him. "Noah, it's so bad," she whispered hoarsely.

Noah nodded. "I know."

"Do you think we'll have to evacuate?" Donna asked. "The reporter on channel 7 says the blaze is getting closer and closer to the hills."

"I don't know, but if we have to evacuate, then that's what we'll do. We'll be together. We'll be safe."

"I don't want our little girl born in the middle of a firepit," Donna said. The tears that had been threatening all day finally gave away and rolled down her cheeks. Noah immediately pulled her flush against his chest, holding her as close as he could with her huge stomach between them. He kissed her on the forehead.

"We're going to be okay, Donna. I won't let anything happen to your or this little nugget. I promise. We've come too far to lose everything now."

Donna snuggled into his embrace. His arms were so strong; felt so safe. She knew she had never experienced true love until Noah Hunter crashed into her life.

The phone rang. Donna immediately pounced on it. She put it to her ear. Her hands shook. She was afraid that it was bad news, but she had to know for sure.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Donna," Matt's familiar voice filled the line.

"Hey, Matt. Are you and Gina alright?"

"That's actually why I am calling ... I haven't seen Gina all day. She went out to buy some stuff and she ... never came back. She isn't answering her cell either... Have you seen her?"

Donna's eyes went wide. "We haven't see her all day, Matt. We haven't heard from her either. God, I hope she's okay!"

"She'll be okay," Matt said, sounding far more sure than he probably was. "I mean, I will tear apart the city if I have to, until I find her."

"I'll join you. Noah and I will-"

"No, _don't,"_ Matt said. "You're pregnant. You need to stick close to home; not go traipsing all over town. Gina would never forgive me if anything happened to you or to her niece."

"Matt, she's my sister-"

"I know. Just give me an hour or so before we call in the cavalry."

Donna looked at Noah. He watched her with concern. "Bring her back, alright, Matt? She doesn't... I don't think she knows how much she means to me."

"There will be lots time to tell her," Matt said. "I am not giving up on her."

They said their goodbyes and Donna hung up the phone. "Gina's missing," she said in a whispery voice. "She's been gone all day and Matt is trying to act all stoic and brave, but I can tell he's really worried."

"Of course, he is. I'd be going crazy too if it was you out there," Noah said. He reached for her hand, running his fingers over her knuckles. "But she'll be okay. You know Gina... She's nothing if not resourceful."

"Still, I don't think I can just sit around here and wring my hands while she's out there, maybe in real danger."

"Don, you can't go out there. Not now. You need to stick close to home in case we really do have to evacuate. Besides, if she calls -"

"Noah-"

"Gina would not be okay with her eight-months-pregnant sister running around town, being chased by flames. We'll do what we can from here. We'll call everyone we know and see what they know. Someone has to have seen her."

Donna nodded slowly. "Okay. At least then I'll feel halfway useful... I just have to believe she'll be alright."

"She will be, babe. She has Matt looking out for her. He loves her... He will never give up until he finds her."

Xoxoxo

An hour and a half later, Donna and Noah had called everyone in Beverly Hills and beyond the zip code that they could think of. No one had seen or heard from Gina in sometime. Donna tried to quell the nausea that burbled up on her lips, but she couldn't. She made it to the bathroom right on time. Noah came up behind her to hold her auburn hair away from her face.

When she was done, she sunk back onto her heels and looked up at him plaintively. "Noah... I'm not going to be okay if Gina's not."

"She will be just fine. Matt-"

"He's one man. He can only do so much."

"A man in love .... The way he loves that woman ... He won't give up until she's safe in his arms. Now, come with me." He gently pulled her to her feet. "Have some faith. Isn't that what you're always telling me whenever I think things can't possibly work out? You're always so positive; you believe in goodness and happy endings. Don't stop now."

"I am trying to be hopeful, but this time -"

The phone rang down the hall, interrupting her. Noah and Donna stared at each other and then ran into the living room. Donna snatched up the phone eagerly, even as she was afraid of what she would hear.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey, Sis."

Donna's mouth dropped open. Half of her had believed she'd never hear that familiar voice again. "Gina, _thank god!"_

"I'm fine. I just called because Matt says you were worried."

"Hell yes, I was," Donna returned. "Where have you been?"

"In the hospital."

"What?"

"It's not what you think though. I just had a minor fender bender and the paramedics on the scene insisted I come in - 'just in case'. I wanted to call Matt; I wanted to call you too, but things were just so crazy down there, almost like the doctors and nurses are preparing for Armageddon or something... Anyway, when I called Matt finally, his phone was busy. I guess he was calling around looking for me."

"He was worried about you, Gina. He loves you, you know."

"I think I know that," Gina said. "And I never thought anyone could really love me - crazy, fucked up me - but he does for whatever reason."

"Oh come on. You're actually pretty loveable."

"Okay, are your hormones messing with your brain, or-"

"I mean it, Gina. You are. Maybe I didn't always realize that, but I do now, and I - I love you. You're a good sister."

Gina paused for a long moment before she spoke again. When she finally did, her voice sounded hushed and hoarse. "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes, I do. I am sorry I wasn't always welcoming, or-"

"You were great, Donna. It me who pushed the limits. The fact that you can tell me you love me after everything I pulled... It says a lot about you as a person ... Thank you."

Gina coughed. "And for what it's worth, I ... I love you too. I spent my whole life being jealous of you... And I still kind of am sometimes; I admit that... But I am so glad we reconciled. I am glad I'm your sister."

"I feel the same, Gina."

Donna smiled softly, dabbing at her moist eyelashes. "Anyway, do you need anything? You and Matt - do you need emergency supplies, or-"

"No, we're covered. I promise. Matt bought like a barrack's worth of shit when the fires started up. He's just a regular Boy Scout."

"He'll take good care of you."

"I know he will... I love him too. Just for the record."

"Have you told him that?"

"No... But I will... Someday soon. After Dylan... You know, I didn't think..." She sighed. "Anyway, I should let you go. Plus, I seriously need a hot shower and a really big drink."

"Alright... Stay safe."

"You too, Donna. You and that little baby."

The sisters disconnected. Donna turned to look at her husband. Noah smiled at her. "I told you she'd be okay."

Donna nodded. "Don't brag," she laughed, feeling a lot of the tension ease out of her tight muscles.

"Come to the kitchen. I'll fix you something to eat."

"Noah, you don't cook."

"Hey, I'm trying to learn."

"I feel like I should watch the TV right now though. I know it's a little obsessive of me, watching the newscast over and over, but Noah, I just keep thinking how I finally have everything in the world I could ever want and if - if I lost you or this baby-"

Noah shook his head. "You won't. We're not going anywhere. I swear."

She nodded. "I love you, Noah Hunter."

"I love you too, Donna." He bussed her cheek. "Now, come on. We can worry about the fires later. For now, you need sustenance. How does macaroni and cheese sound?"

She rubbed her belly. "Delicious, but you-"

"I know. I can't cook. But it comes straight out of a box with directions right on the side panel. I mean, how hard can it be?"

Donna chuckled. She silently thanked God, or whomever was responsible for this kind of stuff, for bringing this man in her life.

_He was her everything._


End file.
